


Come Crash Into Me

by Crysty09, erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysty09/pseuds/Crysty09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Michael is dreaming about an air base in Arizon but Max and Isobel don't want to look into it. So he takes his plight to Alex. Though they've just begun repairing their friendship, Alex agrees to help. Though to get on the base they will have to pretend to be a couple. What will they find at Davis-Monthan? And what will it mean for the future of their friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete story, it only has to be edited, so you don't have to worry that it's a wip :)

Michael’s been having the same dream for a week. Max and Isobel have both blown him off but he can’t shake the feeling that this dream is more than it seems. It feels like a premonition, a warning. He has to find out what it means but the only clue he has is Davis-Monthan Air Force Base in Tucson, Arizona. And it’s not like he can just stroll in on his own and ask to see the aliens or alien craft or whatever it is they’re keeping over there.

So he calls Alex, asks to see him. Things are rocky still, but Michael would like to think they’d worked their way back to at least being friends. Of course Michael wants more, but he’s not pushing that. Not when he barely got Alex back in his life after kissing Maria. But he doesn’t have anyone else to ask and Max would kill him if he knew he was really planning to go there. So he heads to the cabin and hopes beyond hope that he can convince Alex to go with him on what is likely a fool’s errand.

Alex had been a bit confused when Michael called, not sure why the other male wanted to see him. They had found a quasi-comfortable place after the Maria incident, they at least didn't avoid each other anymore and he might go as far as to call them friends but he hadn't expected this.  
He had busied himself with straightening up the cabin, he didn't have company often. Alex heard the truck pull in and he limped to the door, stepping out onto the porch, leaning on his crutch "Guerin?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "everything okay?"

He hopped out of the truck and Alex met him at the door. “Yeah,” he said at first and then he shook his head. “No, not really. Can I come in?” He didn’t know how he was going to explain himself except to say it was weird alien mind stuff which he knew wasn’t exactly helpful. Still that was what he was working with. Now he just had to hope that Alex would take him more seriously than Max and Isobel had.

Alex frowned at Michael's answer, "yeah, of course," he turned and moved back into the cabin assuming Michael would follow. He moved to the kitchen, wondering what this conversation was going to be, "want a beer?" He asked, glancing back at Michael as he opened the refrigerator.

Michael followed Alex into the cabin and headed for the chair in the living room. “Yeah, that’d be great.” Michael told him. He was a little nervous, having to explain his dream and then ask for help, it might be a little much.

Grabbing two beers, Alex moved into the living room, hand one of the bottles to Michael before sitting down on the edge of the sofa, "ok Guerin," he finally said, taking a sip of his beer, he could see the nervous energy in Michael's body and he frowned, "what's going on?"

Michael wanted to drink his beer first, at least take a big swig, for the nerves, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. So he talked instead. "I've been having this dream. In it, I'm at an air force base and I'm lost. But I know I'm there looking for something important. Someone important, maybe. And I can't get to them, or it. There are signs that say keep out, and highly dangerous, and things like that, but there's also the sign for the air base. It's Davis-Monthan. I looked that up because I kept having the dream and it's real. It's in Tucson. Arizona."

Alex listened to Michael's words, frowning as he tried to focus on what he was trying to say. When Michael mentioned Davis-Monthan, the airman nodded, he knew the base Michael was talking about. "Okay?" He started, trying to piece together what Michael was saying, "so are you thinking this is some kind of weird Alien telepathy thing?" He asked, talking another drink of his beer and leaning back against the couch, "do you think there is something there like Caulfield or what?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I keep seeing it so I think it's... well, it's like I'm being drawn there. Like I'm supposed to go. And I know that sounds crazy." He did know and even if he hadn't known it sounded nuts Max and Isobel had made sure he got the message loud and clear. "I just didn’t think I should go without someone with a little more military experience, if you know what I mean."

For some reason, Alex didn't think what Michael was saying was all that crazy. After seeing the way the other had sensed the lives at Caulfield, the way he connected with them before he could even see them, made Alex a believer, "it doesn't actually sound that crazy to me," he shrugged as Michael continued. He suddenly realized why Michael was saying all of this and he nodded, "yeah, no showing up at an Air Force base and insisting to see the aliens is a sure fire way to get shipped off somewhere," he chuckled, "so are you saying you want me to go to Arizona with you?"

All Michael could feel was relief. Alex didn’t think he was crazy. He got it. He understood. “Yes. I’m saying, come to Arizona with me. We’ll see if there’s anything to see. If we can’t manage to get in, then at least I can say I tried.”

Alex chewed on the inside of his jaw for a moment, processing everything that he was hearing and after a brief pause, he nodded slowly, "okay, I'm in." He smiled at Michael, "let's go to Arizona and see if we can find some answers."

Michael felt something in his chest lighten at Alex's words. "Really?" he asked. "Thank you, Alex, seriously." He felt the ridiculous urge to hug Alex, but he decided it was best if he skipped that part. He wasn't really the hugging sort anyway. "When can we go?" He asked instead.

The happiness evident in Michael's voice made Alex's heart flutter ridiculously and he bit his lip. He pulled out his phone, trying to figure out the best way to get the information they wanted. "I want to do a little research about the base and who all is stationed there before we head out, so we can go in armed." He looked up at Michael, "want to hit the road first thing in the morning?" He paused for a second, "you can crash here tonight if you want and we will hit the road before first light."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Michael said. He finally felt like he could relax a bit and his knee was no longer bouncing. So he leaned back on the couch and let out a huge sigh. "I thought for sure this was going to be harder."

Alex smiled at Michael, chuckling quietly, "what did you think I was going to call you insane? That I wouldn't see how important this was to you?" He raised his eyebrows, "Michael, I have seen and heard a lot of things lately that should be considered crazy, and they were all real, why would I expect this to be any different," he ran a hand through his hair.

Michael flashed him a smile. "I know you're right, but you might doubt things if you'd heard what Max was saying. Then again, maybe you wouldn't. I don't know why Max and Isobel are so against this, but they are and so I've had to just go around them. They don't know I'm here or that I'm really planning to go. I appreciate the hell out of you right now Alex."

His heart stuttered at Michael's smile, it wasn't something he got to see as much as he would like. "I would say Max and Isobel are just concerned about you, they don't want you to put yourself in danger." He thought about it, "I am not sure this is as important to them as it is to you either," he shrugged, "you have more questions about where you're from than they do." He smiled at Michael, "and I will do anything I can to help you find those answers."

"You're probably right, but it doesn't make it less annoying." Michael told him. "Thank you, seriously." Michael couldn't help but feel fondness for Alex creeping back in. He'd told himself he could be over it, he just had to ignore it for long enough, but deep down he knew that if ten years hadn't erased it a couple of months wouldn't either. Still he wouldn't think of jeopardizing what they had now for his own messed up feelings. Alex was too important to him.

"Yeah of course," he smiled, taking a sip of his beer. He had missed this, just hanging out with Michael, both of them relaxed and he busied himself with picking the label on his beer for a few moments pushing down his feelings for the other. Alex took a breath, grabbing his laptop, "so tell me about your dreams?"

Michael took a drink from his beer finally and then let his head drop back on the sofa. “They’re strange. Not exactly the same every time. I see the sign for the base and the guard house. Sometimes I’m in a hangar and sometimes I’m in an office, but I’m always looking for something, being drawn toward something. It calls to me, I can’t explain it. But then I always wake up before I find it.”

While Michael talked, Alex was typing, researching the base, trying to find out basic information to start with. He had sent out a few messages before and his phone dinged, he looked down and smiled, "perfect," he breathed, looking up at Michael with a grin, "so a few members of my old squadron are stationed at Davis-Monthan so I think I can actually get us into the motel on base." His eyes were shining with excitement, "then maybe once we're in you will be able to sense whatever we are looking for."

At this, Michael lifted his head. “Yeah? That’s genius!” He was really starting to get excited now. Alex was definitely the man for the job, he was so glad he’d trusted this to him. “How about I buy you dinner? We can pick up something or does anyone deliver this far out?”

Alex kept grinning, running a hand through his hair, "yeah, let's go get something to eat," he slowly stood up, sending another message, "no one delivers out here, we are in the middle of nowhere." He laughed.

Michael laughed, he’d figured as much. He finished his beer and stood. “What’re you in the mood for?” He asked. This felt good just being with Alex. He was so glad he still got to have this.

He grabbed Michael's beer bottle, making his way into the kitchen to throw them away. "Hmm, maybe burgers and shakes at the Crashdown?" He offered, "or will that put us in the way of too many questions?"

“It shouldn’t.” Michael told him. If anyone had questions they could just sit and wonder. Besides they’d be gone in the morning. Who was going to stop them?

"Okay then," he turned, "let's do this." He turned and grabbed his crutch before turning towards the door. If Michael wasn't worried about anyone's questions then neither was he.

Michael followed Alex out of the cabin. He was hungry but mostly he was just happy to be with Alex going to dinner. So much better than warm beer and leftover pizza at home. "You wanna drive or do you want me to? He asked, twirling his keys in his hand.

They ended up taking the truck. Dinner was fairly relaxed and conversation was easy going. It was a bit of a surprise to Michael, though maybe it shouldn’t have been. They hadn’t ever had time to just sit and talk and it was nice. 

Afterward they drove back in relative silence, both of them full and content. Michael bedded down on the couch, excited for their trip, but tired from the day. He slipped off to sleep easily, a dreamless deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke to the sound of his alarm sounding, the cabin was still dark. He climbed out of bed, moving quietly into the kitchen and turning on the coffee pot before jumping in the shower.

Without thinking, after his shower, he came through in just his towel to get a cup of coffee, "good morning," he said, to the other male.

Michael woke in stages. First to the memory that he wasn't home, he was at Alex's cabin asleep on the couch. Next to the sound of the shower where Alex must be already up and getting ready. Finally when he cracked an eye open at Alex's "good morning" it was to see Alex in nothing but a towel in the kitchen sipping his coffee. For just a moment Michael had to close his eyes again so he wouldn't stare, because Alex in a towel looked really damn good first thing in the morning. 

"Morning." He croaked when he could find his voice. He was going to need some of that coffee. "Mind if I come steal a cup?" He asked.

"No, I made extra in case you wanted some," he turned and smiled at Michael, his eyes drawn to his sleepy form as he moved around, he always loved the way Michael looked when he first woke up, he was less guarded then. He leaned back against the counter, sipping his coffee, the towel slung low on his hips, "want me to throw together some breakfast while you get woke up?" He offered, "I don't have much here but I think I can come up with something."

Michael stretched, scratching at his stomach as he tried to wake up. He didn't have anything against mornings, working on the ranch all that time meant plenty of early starts, but he still woke up slowly as though no matter what his mind thought, his body still protested a bit. "That'd be great." He said with a yawn. Then he stood and wandered into the kitchen for some coffee. Alex was looking downright dangerous in his towel but somehow Michael managed not to stare too hard as he reached for a cup.

Alex watched Michael stretch before coming to the kitchen, a small smirk on his face. He nodded, and started moving around the small kitchen, trying not to bump into the other male as he went. "Bacon, eggs, and toast?" He asked, bending down to look into the refrigerator.

Michael poured his cup of coffee keeping his eyes firmly off Alex as he bent over. “Yeah, want some help?” He asks after taking a sip of coffee. He isn’t used to people doing things for him. Not even breakfast.

Standing up, Alex brought the needed ingredients with him, looking at Michael with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow, "just can't handle letting me cook for you can you Guerin?" He teased, holding out the bacon.

Michael shook his head with a grin. He wanted to say that no one ever made him breakfast or any other meal for that matter, but it sounded too pathetic in his head. So he said, “Fine, fine, cook away.” And took his coffee back to the couch with a laugh.

With a grin, Alex let his eyes follow Michael back to the couch before he settled in. He fell into a quiet and relaxed rhythm, glancing back at Michael every so often as he worked. After about twenty minutes, he turned with two plates full of food, "all done," he stated.

“Thanks for this,” he told Alex. After his coffee he was much more awake and feeling very grateful to Alex for letting him crash on the couch and for breakfast. Those were things a guy could get used to if he wasn’t careful.

Alex couldn't deny that it was nice to have someone here when he got up, this old cabin got lonely sometimes and he actually really enjoyed cooking for more than just himself, "yeah of course," he smiled, "anytime."

Michael ate his breakfast with gusto. Everything tasted great. And surprisingly even the eggs were cooked just how he liked them. When he was done he took his plate to the sink and washed it. “Do you mind if I hit the shower before we go?” He asked.

"No go for it," he smiled, turning to clean up the kitchen, "there's a towel in the cabinet." He finished cleaning and headed into his bedroom, grabbing a pair of shorts and slipping them on. His mind flashed to the thought that Michael was showering on the other side of the wall and he had to shake his head to push that thought away.

Michael showered quickly. He couldn't bear the thought of Alex in there before him. In there everyday naked and wet. It was too much. So he soaped up fast and rinsed, scrubbing at his scalp for a distraction. Once he was fully soap free, he turned off the water and hopped out, drying on the towel he'd grabbed on the way in. Unfortunately he didn't have clean clothes with him, he had a bag in the car but it only had one more change for the trip he'd been hoping Alex would agree to. But what he had wasn't too bad. He hadn't worked in it or anything, so he shook them out and redressed before heading out.

By the time Michael emerged from the bathroom, Alex was dressed in shorts and a black T-shirt, his packed backpack sitting on the bed. "So it's like 7 hours to the base, we can take my Jeep if you want and we can take turns driving," he smiled, "plus I have air force tags so we will be better accepted."

"That sounds good to me." Michael told him. "Any advantage we can get will help. I just have to grab my bag out of my truck." Alex looked really good in his shorts and t-shirt, but Michael managed to keep that to himself. Besides this would be a really long drive if he kept thinking like that.

Alex stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a cooler he packed while Michael showered. He knew this trip has the potential to be dangerous but he couldn't help but feel a bit excited. He was enjoying the time with Michael and he did his best to keep his mind from wandering past a friend zone but he couldn't push all of those thoughts from his mind.

Michael grabbed his bag out of the truck and met Alex at his jeep. He slipped into the passenger side and buckled in. He couldn't help but be excited to go on this trip. Not only because of his dream but because he was hanging out with Alex and it just felt so natural even after all their time apart.

Once they were on the road, Alex let the car fall into a comfortable silence. After a while, he glanced over at Michael, "so I did some digging last night and from what I can tell, some of the higher ups in Project Shepherd have been stationed at this base for a while now so I definitely feel like they are part of our answers."

“That's got to be it." Michael said, even more excited now. "Who knows where all they're hiding things. It's a little short sighted to think that Project Shepherd would only be local after all these years." Michael leaned back in his seat, rubbing his hands down his thighs. "Hopefully I'll be able to get an impression when we get there. Some clue for us to use."

"Yeah I am hoping you will be able to, kind of like you did before," he glanced sideways at Michael, a bit of guilt bubbling in his gut at the thought of Caulfield. "I also have one of my friends, someone I trust, trying to find the people from Project Shepherd and see what they are working on." He shrugged, they had been on the road for a while, "do you want to stop and eat?" He asked, noticing an exit up ahead.

Michael nodded, they were definitely on the same page. And he was glad Alex had an inside guy, that gave him hope. “Yeah, I’m starving.” He admitted. “I was just going to say something.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex couldn't help but smile as he took the exit,"perfect," he started looking around them, "any preferences?" He asked. "I picked out last two meals," he teased.

Michael ran a hand through his hair. “Sure. How about we find a diner, no drive thru.” Michael could eat fast food just fine but he wanted to stretch his legs and he didn’t feel like trying to decide between McDonald’s and Burger King.

"Works for me," Alex smiled and let his eyes scan over their location. He saw what looked like the road that led further into town and turned that way, finally seeing a small 'mom and pop' style diner. He pulled in and parked, "this work?" He asked with a grin.

"It's perfect." Michael told him. "I just need out of the jeep." He explained. "Walk around a bit, sit in a different seat for a little while." He hopped out and then held the door for Alex.

Alex laughed and followed Michael out of the truck, "you're telling me." As he landed on the ground, his prosthetic buckled slightly and he lunged forward, the problem with being in the car so long.

Michael immediately reached for Alex trying to steady him. “You okay?” He asked, worried. Maybe he should drive a while. “I can do some driving if that would help.” Michael offered.

He was suddenly glad Michael was so close, "thanks," he said, finally steadying himself, "yeah once we finish eating, maybe that’s a good idea." Alex hated this disability sometimes.

Alex smelled good up close, of soap and sunshine. Michael was trying not to think about that, but he couldn’t quite help it. He tried to focus on just getting inside and eating. “Okay, it’s no trouble.” He said. He actually loved driving, it came with a sense of freedom. Michael held the door of the diner for Alex and tried not to lean toward him as he passed.

Alex could feel the familiar electricity at Michael's gentle touch and he cursed himself. He nodded and after a moment he followed Michael inside, smiling at him for holding the door open and he made his way towards an empty booth.

Once they were seated Michael took a moment to look around. The place was older but clean and the food smelled fantastic. “I ought to eat a salad, Isobel is always getting after me about all the burgers I eat. But she’s not here...” Michael grinned at Alex conspiratorially. The waitress dropped by to get their drink orders and to drop off the menus. “I’ll have a coke.” Michael told her.

"I won't tell Isobel if you won't," Alex teased, winking playfully. As the waitress approached Alex gave her a charming smile, "make that two please," he said, taking the menu and flipping it open. He glanced at a nearby table, "those burgers do look to die for," he grinned, his stomach growling.

Alex’s wink just about killed Michael, his heart actually stuttered in his chest. But he could be cool, Alex was just being friendly. “Yeah they do.” He agreed looking over the menu offerings. They had curly fries as an option and Michael had a weakness for curly fries. He thanked the waitress when she came back with their drinks and went ahead and ordered a bacon cheeseburger, since Alex wasn’t telling on him.

Alex ordered a cheeseburger too and a matching order of curly fries. Once the waitress walked away, be took a sip of his drink and checked his phone before leaning on the table, "this is nice," he said, smiling softly at Michael.

“It is.” Michael had to agree. He’d never spent so much uninterrupted time with Alex just hanging out, as it were. Things almost felt totally normal. Maybe one day with practice they would. Michael sipped his drink, “I feel really lucky, that your my friend.” He didn’t know where the words were coming from but they were true, except for the unspoken part where he still wanted more.

He had loved Michael since they were kids but they had not had much chance to get to know each other outside of the bedroom. Alex knew every sensitive spot on Michael's body but before now, he didn't know how much the other loved curly fries. Despite their years of messy history, Alex felt like he was just now getting to know Michael. He smiled, "I like getting to know you," he admitted, "as a friend." Alex's only issue was that getting to know Michael was just making him fall deeper in love with the other male.

“It’s good, right? Why haven’t we ever done this before?” Though Michael knew the answer to that, there was never any time. Now they were making time. Carving out the space for something Michael thought was more important now than ever.

Alex nodded, "yeah it's really good." He grinned, "I guess we just never had the chance to talk when things were so crazy and hectic." He looked at Michael, "but I'm so glad we finally can."

“Me too, I almost feel like we did everything backwards.” They had. They’d fallen right in to bed as teens and years later did the same all over again. “We rushed the end and skipped the beginning.”

He couldn't help but laugh, "yeah I guess we kind of did." Alex couldn't push down the sudden hope that maybe this was them starting over, and that maybe they could find their way back to each other again.

Michael laughed with him and the waitress came with their food. She went to get them refills on their drinks and Michael tucked into his burger. It tasted amazing. It was so good that he let the tiniest moan slip past his lips as his eyes closed.

Michael's moan made Alex freeze for a second, his body immediately reacting to the sound as it brought back so many moments between them. He had to suck in a deep breath, and stared down at his burger for a moment before he could shake them.

When Michael opened his eyes Alex had a look that Michael couldn’t quite place as he stared down at his burger.He decided not to try and decipher it just then so he grabbed the ketchup and poured some beside his fries and dug in.

Alex took a bite of his burger, trying to push all of the memories from his mind. He took another sip of his drink and his phone dinged. When he looked down he almost choked on the fry he was eating. "So um, this is an interesting development," he laughed nervously.

That laugh didn't sound great. "Oh?" Michael asked, nervous for the answer. He wiped his hands on his napkin and took a drink. "What is it?"

He took a breath, taking a sip of his drink, "that was a text from Shawn, my buddy on base." Alex looked up, "he's the one getting us a room on base but apparently, the only way they will let us rent a room is if we are together..." He bit his lip and hoped Michael would catch on.

It took a moment for that to sink in. When it did Michael felt his mouth fall open and his eyes go wide. He quickly recovered himself and ran his hand over his face. “So we just say we are and they believe it?” Michael asked feeling wrong footed. He wanted to be with Alex, but in a real way.

Alex watched as his words sank in and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the shock on Michael's face. "That should be enough in general but any time we are around people, we have to make sure it's believable and we will have to share a room with only one bed," he blushed slightly.

Michael could feel his face heating up. They were really going to have to pretend and make it believable. It would be believable but mainly because Michael still had all those feelings for Alex. What was he going to do if they had to touch or or... Michael's brain sort of went offline at that point and he realized he was no longer making eye contact with Alex but instead staring at his hands as though that were helpful. "I see," He said, looking up again. "I'm sure we could pull it off. As long as you're okay with it. I don't want to push you to do something that makes you too uncomfortable."

He could tell that Michael was uncertain and it dawned on Alex that they had never had the chance to act like a couple in front of people and he vaguely wondered what that would even look like for them. His pulse sped up when he thought about the fact that they would be sharing a bed and he honestly wasn't sure what would happen if they had to touch or kiss; what they had was electric and he knew that hadn't changed. For a breath, he thought Michael was going to say no but then looked up and Alex smiled, "I'm good with it," he said, his voice quiet, his gaze holding Michael's.

Alex was good with it. That made something pleasant unfurl in his belly, something that he didn't want to look too close at. "Then it's settled. We're a couple." Michael said, taking a deep breath. "Should we talk about boundaries or do you think we can play it by ear without worrying too much?" He wasn't sure he could do it without knowing where the line was drawn.

Alex kicked himself as his pulse fluttered at hearing Michael say those words but he nodded, "we're a couple," he repeated. He paused for a second at Michael's question, "we can discuss it if you want to." He thought about what would qualify, "do you have any specific ones you want to lay out there?" He asked.

“I think we should have some general rules in place. Like holding hands is okay and hugging is okay, but if we have to do more than that, if we have to kiss, we keep it to a peck at most. I'm just thinking it might get messy if we..." He shrugged. He wanted to kiss Alex, not set these boundaries in place, but if he didn't lay down at least a couple of rules, then he might make a total ass of himself.

Nodding, Alex's chest ached, "makes complete sense," he bit his lip. He knew Michael was right, if they crossed certain lines, they may never come back. "Maybe no pet names?" He asked, he wasn't sure if his heart could handle hearing Michael call him babe.

“Yeah, gross. No pet names. Hey do you think it matters how long we’ve been together, maybe we need a backstory?” He asked. It’s not like he could tell people one thing and Alex another. Still all this couple talk was making Michael’s face feel warm.

Alex looked down, his face glowing bright red, "um about that," he laughed nervously, "some of the guys on base were overseas with me and I may have mentioned you then," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Oh. Well, that was just... Michael had no idea what to think about that, but it made something like hope spring up in his chest. He tried to squash it down and be an adult about this. "What do they know?" He asked, when he could find his voice. If he sounded a little strained to his ears, well he couldn't help that.

He had planned on Michael never knowing about the stuff he told his buddies overseas, it wasn't supposed to matter but here he was trying to explain to Michael what he said. "Well I talked a good bit about my first love," his face burned and he looked anywhere but at Michael, "talked about how I planned on coming back to Roswell and making things right with you."

Michael wanted to smile. It would be such bad form, but he could feel it tugging at his lips. He wouldn't though, Alex was clearly embarrassed by all of this and Michael didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. However, it was nice to hear that Alex had spoken of him as his first love. It also stung a bit knowing that he'd fucked things up between them so they weren't actually together now. Thinking that made the smile stop before it ever got started. "I'm sorry." He said, before he could stop himself. "I messed that up for you."

When Michael spoke, Alex looked up, the other man's voice sounded strained and he shook his head, "things happen," he breathed. Without thinking, he reached across the table and took Michael's hand, "nothing to apologize for." He gave him a small smile.

Michael squeezed Alex's hand and offered him a small smile in return. He knew he had a lot to apologize for, but Alex was gracious. When Michael had originally apologized Alex had been hurt and probably felt betrayed, but even then he'd been gentle with Michael. Like he understood why Michael had done what he'd done. Which was more than Michael could say for himself. "So, we're really doing this, huh?" He asked shaking his head.

The feeling of Michael's hand in his sent a tingle through him and he questioned how he was going to survive their fake dating. He laughed quietly, "yeah we are really doing this." He looked down at their forgotten food, "we should probably finish up and hit the road," he said.

"Yeah, we should." Michael said, laughing too. Luckily his fries were still warm, though not as molten hot as he preferred, they were edible. He asked their waitress for their check and then reached for it when she brought it back and laid it on the table.

Alex took a few more bites of his food and he reached to grab the check when the waitress brought it too. "You bought the last meal," he smiled, "I can take care of this one. After all isn't that what people who are dating do?" He laughed.

Michael chuckled and let the check go. Pretending to be dating Alex was going to be the death of him, he was sure. All Alex had to do was turn on that smile or laugh and Michael was mush. He’d agree to anything. “I guess so,” he agreed softly.

He took the check and moved to the register, limping slightly; he paid the woman and turned to grin at Michael, "ready to hit the road?" He asked, digging the key out and tossing them towards Michael, "you should feel special, no one else has ever driven the jeep."

“I’m ready.” He said. Alex tossed him the keys so he caught them and headed for the Jeep. “I feel very blessed,” he teased. He really did though. There weren’t many people he would trust with his truck and Alex’s Jeep was a lot newer and a lot more expensive. He hopped in the driver’s side and clicked his seatbelt before starting the engine. “Any specifics I should know about?” He asked.

Alex grinned at Michael as he climbed into the jeep, it felt weird to be in the passenger side. "Um the gas can be a little touchy sometimes," he laughed, "but over all, it drives like a dream." He sat back, "and remember it's my baby so be gentle."

Michael wanted to keep seeing that grin on Alex’s face,. So he decided then and there that his secondary mission on this trip was to make Alex smile as much as possible. “Got it.” He said with a grin at Alex. Then he pulled back onto the road toward the highway. The Jeep did handle like a dream.

It had been ages since Alex had felt this at ease, he honestly wasn't sure he ever actually had. He watched as Michael pulled out on the highway, the smile on the other man's face made his heart race. "It feels strange to be in the passenger's seat," he said with a chuckle.

“I’m sure it does.” Michael said. “You can be the navigator now and I’ll even let you pick the music.” Michael chuckled. If this were anyone but Alex, Michael wouldn’t feel so generous about the music, but making Alex smile more was too addicting a prospect to pass up.

Alex tucked his good leg up underneath him and relaxed. "Navigator is easy for the time being, you go straight," he laughed, "so I guess I get to be the DJ." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and leaned up to play with the radio dial before finally landing on a song from their past, Ocean Avenue and he grinned at Michael, turning the volume up as he started singing along.

“I guess so.” Michael told him. Then, Michael grinned so big at Alex’s singing. It made him so happy he just had to join in. “There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street!” Michael didn’t think he had a great voice but he loved hearing Alex sing.

He couldn't help but laugh, a real true laugh as they both sang along. It had been years since he had heard Michael sing and it thrilled him, "sleeping all day, staying up all niiiigghht!" He sang, his eyes shining as they locked on Michael.

To make up for his off key singing, Michael just sang louder. “If I could find you now things would get better!” He wasn’t trying to mean the words literally but he couldn’t help the association and thinking about how much he missed Alex. This was priceless, though, he would always remember the easy free look on Alex’s face.

"I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together," a small part of Alex hoped those lyrics were true that maybe they would be together one day. As he watched Michael sing, taking in his relaxed state, his heart squeezed and he fell just a bit deeper in love.

“I remember the look in your eyes when I told you that this was goodbye.” Michael’s chest felt tight as he sang the words, they were a little on the nose and Michael couldn’t quite keep up the volume after that.

Alex's breath hitched in his throat as those words slipped out, his mind flashing back to their goodbye and he looked at Michael, his smile faltering slightly as he saw a strange look flash across his face. The song continued to play and he picked at his fingernails.

Michael stopped singing along, suddenly it was too painful. He wanted to say something but he didn’t know what he could say. Nothing would make the past okay even if they were in a better place. “Maybe we need a new song.” Michael suggested.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alex nodded, "yeah," his voice cracked slightly. He leaned in again and hit shuffle on the radio dial, waiting for another familiar song to come through the speakers. His mind reeled at the implications of the song lyrics, keeping his eyes on Michael.

The radio stopped on a familiar song, Pink’s So What. “So, so what? I'm still a rock star!” Michael knew it was technically a breakup song but it was at least upbeat. “Works for me.” He said.

Alex laughed again, "nanananana!" He sang, letting his voice raise slightly, smirking over at Michael. He could feel his uncertainty slowly fade, "I wanna get in trouble!" He continued.

Michael easily picked up the singing again with Alex there singing next to him. “And guess what  
I'm having more fun!” The tension left his body and he began to relax again.

He started to relax again, "I'm gonna show you tonight!" He laughed, this song was fun and upbeat and he leaned back against the seat, a huge smile back on his face.

They continued the routine of flipping through stations and singing along for several songs but then they collapsed into a comfortable silence. Michael was still just driving straight when he saw a sign for the world’s largest ball of yarn and it made him laugh. “Should we stop?” He was only half teasing.

Alex was relaxed in his seat, watching the sights go by, glancing over at Michael periodically. When he saw the sign, Alex raised an eyebrow and laughed, "you know what, why the hell not?!"

“Okay then!” He said and took the exit. It was easy to find the largest ball of yarn because they could see it in the distance. “So do you think there’s some other big ball of yarn somewhere and this one beat it out as largest?”

With a laugh, Alex shrugged, "I don't really know," he shook his head, "I guess there would have to be." He tilted his head, "I wonder who sits around and decides they need to create the next largest ball of yarn?"

Alex made Michael laugh again as they pulled up. “No telling. I’m sure they have a plaque or something. Things like this always do.” He parked the Jeep and turned it off.

The sound of Michael's laugh made Alex feel warm inside. "I just had a thought, do you think maybe we should, you know, practice this whole pretend dating thing in front of people?" He suggested as the Jeep turned off.

Michael thought about that for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I really think we should." He hopped out of the jeep and went around to Alex's side to wait for him. Then he reached out and offered Alex his hand to hold. He was suddenly nervous that Alex would be able to tell how he was feeling just through touch and it made him feel a little on the silly side.

Alex took a deep, calming breath as he watched Michael walk around the Jeep and then he slid out, landing more gracefully this time. He glanced at the hand he was being offered and smiled, sliding his hand into it, warmth spreading through his body.

Alex's hand in his own felt right. It felt more right than anything had in a long time and that was a little bit scary for Michael. Together they walked toward the giant ball of yarn which was many colors all wound together. There were a couple of others there who looked up as they approached but just smiled and looked back at the yarn.

Their hands fit together perfectly and Alex couldn't seem to wipe the goofy grin off his face as they walked. Nobody seemed to be concerned about their arrival and he easily fell in step with Michael, "so, the world's largest ball of yarn," he raised an eyebrow at Michael and laughed quietly.

“Yup. It’s pretty big. Do you think they could crochet the world’s longest scarf from it?” Micheal laughed. This was so dumb and so perfect. Being here looking at this goofy ball of yarn with Alex was the best time he’d had in a long time. He could almost forget what they were heading toward.

Alex couldn't help but burst out laughing, "that is a good question," he smirked playfully. He knew how serious this trip was, how much Michael needed answers about his family but honestly, Alex couldn't remember feeling this relaxed and happy maybe ever.

Michael was an over thinker, but in this case he just went with his gut. It felt so right to lean in and kiss Alex on the cheek. The moment he did it he worried. “Was that too much?” He asked softly.

His breath caught in his throat, the simple gesture surprising him momentarily but then he locked eyes with Michael, a faint blush on his cheeks and smiled, "no not at all," he replied quietly.

And oh in that moment Michael wanted to really kiss Alex. His cheeks were lightly flushed, his soft smile was mesmerizing. Michael only just stopped himself. “Good,” He said and gave Alex’s hand a squeeze.

For a moment, the world around them disappeared and all he could see was Michael and he returned the squeeze, his thumb gently rubbing over Michael's. Alex was suddenly glad that they had decided on a practice run because he was pretty sure a real couple wouldn't react like this.

“We should get back on the road.” Michael said, shaking himself free of the spell Alex seemed to cast over him. He wasn’t ready, he wanted more time to just soak Alex in, but they had an important task ahead of them and somehow Michael needed to keep his head in the game.

Alex nodded, breaking his train of thought, "yeah, you're right," he said, turning and tugging Michael's hand back towards the jeep. "Do you want to keep driving or you want me to?" He asked, keeping Michael's hand in his as he walked.

“Maybe we should switch out. We’re getting close now and I have no idea what to say to them at the base.” Michael walked Alex all the way to the driver’s side door, reluctant to let him go.

"Yeah that makes sense," he didn't miss that Michael walked him to the driver's door and his heart melted a little. As they reached the door, Alex turned and smiled at him, leaning up and kissing Michael on the cheek, "I know how to handle the MPs," he continued, with a playful wink.

Michael was stunned by the kiss and shaken by the wink. He knew he’d have to be better at pretending they were together. He shouldn’t be so caught off guard at every look or touch, but he couldn’t seem to help it. He was so drawn to Alex. He let Alex’s hand go slowly. “I’ll bet you do.” He said with a laugh.

Alex laughed and shook his head, he could see Michael struggling similar to the way he had been earlier. He climbed into the jeep and adjusted himself, turning the vehicle on and entering the highway, "the MPs are pushovers," he laughed.

“So I’m going to get to see Captain Manes at his finest, at last.” Michael teased. He was still feeling warm and happy from all the contact with Alex. Just picturing him putting the MP’s in place was wreaking havoc with all his self control. Seeing it in person was going to be something else indeed.

"Yeah I guess you will," he laughed, glancing at Michael. The happy, teasing look on the other man's face made his heart ache and he desperately wanted to touch him again. He was starting to remember that Michael was his addiction, once he touched him, it was never enough.


	4. Chapter 4

When Michael saw the first sign for the base he felt nervous for what they were about to do. He trusted Alex implicitly, but he hated thinking about putting him in harm’s way. “We need a signal to abort the mission.” He said softly. “In case things don’t go our way.”

Alex nodded, "yeah, okay, you're right," he said, digging out his wallet for his military ID. Alex had faith that him and Michael could handle basically anything but this mission had the potential to go very wrong and he hoped he wasn't putting Michael in danger, "what do you have in mind?" He asked.

“I was thinking like a code word or phrase to clue the other person in. Maybe something you wouldn’t have a reason to say normally like...” he tossed around his mind for a word and all he could come up with was, “pineapple.”

He couldn't help but smirk at Michael, "pineapple huh?" He laughed, "that works for me." He grinned, the base gates coming into view, "you ready for this?" He asked, glancing sideways.

Alex’s sure laugh helped ease the nervous tension that was thrumming through Michael’s body. “I hope so.” He said. He could see the guardhouse up ahead, but he knew Alex could handle it.

Alex could sense Michael's anxiety and he reached across the jeep and grabbed the other man's hand, lacing their fingers together as he pulled up to the gate, when he came to a stop, he flashed the guard a smile and handed his ID over, "Captain Alex Manes," he said, "I'm here to consult with Shawn Fleming on a project."

Alex’s hand in his sent a rush of calm through him. His hand was so warm and steady and when he spoke he sounded completely legit. Not that Michael had expected anything different. But it was nice to know they were off to a strong start.

The guard nodded, "and him?" He asked, looking across the jeep. Alex glanced at Michael before looking at the guard, "this is my boyfriend Michael," he almost choked on the word but didn't miss a beat, "he is just along for the ride, wanted to show him what I do," he grinned. The guard nodded and handed the ID back, "welcome to Davis-Monthan gentleman."

When Alex began to drive again, Michael found he’d been holding his breath. Probably since around the time Alex called him his boyfriend. He sucked in a breath and blew it back out. “I didn’t have any doubts, but that was smooth as hell.”

Alex pulled through the gate, turning to grin at Michael, "of course it was," he laughed, "I have been known to be smooth." He makes a few turns, finally pulling into a parking lot and turning to Michael, "here we are."

Michael knew just how smooth Alex could be and that thought made him laugh. Alex parked and turned to him so Michael took a deep breath and tried to reach out with his mind. “I don’t feel anything yet.” He said, pursing his lips.

A small frown pulled at Alex's brow, "hmm maybe it's on the out skirts of base," he glanced around and saw a man approaching and he knew it was Shawn, "let's get settled tonight and we will do some exploring tomorrow."

“Alright.” Michael agreed. Maybe being here would bring out something specific in his dreams. He reluctantly let go of Alex’s hand to get out and stretch his legs.

Alex smiled at him and slowly climbed out of the jeep. He glanced back at Michael and then smiled when Shawn approached, "hey there Captain, long time no see," the other guy called. Alex shook his hand and motioned Michael over, "Shawn, this is my boyfriend Michael," he reached for Michael's hand.

Michael shook Shawn’s hand and offered him a smile. “Nice to meet you.” He said. He looked Shawn over and for one weak moment he wondered just how good a friend Shawn was to Alex. He squashed the ugly thought as soon as he had it.

Shawn let his eyes travel over the two males and frowned slightly, "damn so you're the guy I spent all this years competing against?" He joked with a raised eyebrow, glancing at Alex with a grin and Alex's face turned pink and he looked down slightly.

All of Michael’s insecurities suddenly came to the surface and he turned to Alex who was looking down sheepishly. “Really?” He asked no one specifically.

Alex laughed, shaking his head, "oh for the love of-" he trailed off, looking over at Michael, he could see something different in his eyes, "shut up Shawn," he grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him close. "Well it's true, you never would bat an eye at any of us," Shawn shook his head, "you were too focused on your cowboy back home."

Michael was trying not to grin, he was almost keeping it under wraps, but just barely. Alex’s cowboy back home, nice. “And this cowboy was busy missing his airman. Looks like everything’s worked out for the best.” He said, slinging an arm around Alex in a proprietary manner.

He wasn't sure what he expected Michael to say but his words sent a jolt through him. He leaned into Michael as soon as his arm came around him. Shawn laughed and shook his head, "okay well looking at you to together, it all makes so much more sense. It's obvious you're totally in love."

Michael didn’t have a response for that. He was in love, but them? They must be pretty good actors. Michael was feeling certain it was now just a one sided thing. Still Alex felt good up next to him and they had a mission to complete so Michael would try and focus on that and not this Shawn guy. “Oh we are.” He assured him.

Alex's heart stuttered at Shawn's word. He was still completely in love but he realized maybe the way Michael was acting was just part of the act. He smiled at Shawn, "yeah he has always been it for me. No one else could even come close." Alex glanced at Michael, his face serious.

Michael’s heart beat heavy and fast at Alex’s words, at the look he was giving Michael. He was either the best actor ever or... But no, Michael couldn’t afford to go there, not right now, could he? His thoughts were interrupted by Shawn as he said, “Well then, let’s get you two lovebirds settled in.”

He could see the uncertainty in Michael's eyes but then Shawn spoke, "yeah lets go, it will be nice to get this thing off for a while," he nudged the prosthetic. Shawn turned and moved towards their room and Alex dropped his hand to grab Michael's and lace their fingers together before following.

Michael and Alex followed Shawn to their room, fingers twined together the whole time. Alex was like an anchor for Michael. Even though he felt some anxiety about what they were going to try and do, he knew Alex had his back. “Thanks, man. This is great.” He said, looking into the room at it’s one not very large bed. Luckily his voice stayed steady and calm.

Alex grinned at Shawn as he opened the door to their room, "thanks for all your help Shawn," he said, reaching to shake the other man's hand and then getting pulled into a one armed hug. He stepped back, smiled at Michael, "shall we?" He asked, nodding into the room.

Michael still wasn’t the biggest Shawn fan but he watched the good natured hug without too much animosity. Clearly the guy was a good friend. “Yes.” Michael agreed. He strode to the bed to set his bag down and then found he was too awkward to sit there when seating was so limited in the little room.

Closing the door behind them, Alex nodded goodbye to Shawn before turning to Michael. He smiled and walked in, dropping his bag in a chair before walking over and dropping on the bed, flipping the tv on.

“So, that went well.” Michael heaved a sigh of relief. He rolled his shoulders to loosen the tension he hadn’t noticed that built up there. Then he went to sit in one of the chairs next to the little table. “I’m going to try and get a feel for the place again.” He said leaning over and dropping his head into his hands.

Alex laughed, he could see Michael was tense and he wanted to find a way to ease that but as Michael sat down he nodded, trying to give him space. "Okay, do you need anything?" He asked, sitting up and muting the tv to allow Michael a chance to focus. He chewed his lip uncertain about what he might or might not find.

"No, I'm good, it'll only take a second." He assured Alex. Then he tried reaching out with his mind again, and this time came up against something. He could feel something and it didn't feel like another alien. He couldn't think of how to describe it except to say there was definitely something there and he could definitely connect to it in some way. He lifted his head and looked at Alex with a grin. "I felt something." He said. "I have no idea what it is, but something is definitely here."

He waited quietly, watching Michael focus. Alex nodded, "yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "well it's almost dark and we would probably look suspicious going out tonight but we can definitely head out in the morning and go to find it." He smiled, "you know you don't have to sit in that chair?"

"You're right." Michael agrees. They couldn't go poking around without a legitimate cover, so that meant waiting out the night. As for the chair, Michael wasn’t so sure about that. All those touches and soft kisses from earlier were still swimming around in his system making him feel drawn to Alex. At the same time he knew he had to play it cool or Alex was going to figure him out and he couldn't have that. So he steeled himself and stood. "Yeah, okay." He said softly before walking to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

If he could guarantee that it wouldn't put Michael in any danger, Alex would have gladly gone out that night and scoured every inch of the base until he found the answers Michael deserved. He smiled as the other male sat down on the bed, "it's pretty comfy huh?" He smiled, "seriously I won't bite Michael." He laughed at how far away Michael was sitting.

Micheal slipped out of his boots and pulled off his belt before attempting to sit further up on the bed. His heart was hammering in his chest. “Oh, I’m not so sure about that.” He said, his tone light and teasing. He could do this. He told himself. It would be fine. Though his heart had other ideas. Many ideas.

Alex laughed shaking his head at Michael, "I only bite when someone likes it," he wiggled his eyebrows before he leaned down and slipped his prosthetic off, letting out a quiet moan at the relief. He slipped off his other shoe and moved back to the bed, sitting a bit closer to Michael. He turned the volume back up and searched for a movie.

Alex was just going to be the death of him, Michael concluded. He was devastating with his teasing charm and Michael was eating it up. And yes, he did like to be bitten if the circumstances were right and Alex knew that. Why did he have to be so perfect? Michael decided for sheer sanity’s sake not to respond to that eye wiggle by grabbing Alex and kissing him senseless, but instead he just leaned back quietly and watched the channels flip by. “See if you can find something funny.” He suggested.

Flipping through the channels, Alex landed on some random Jim Carey movie and relaxed against the headboard, "does this work?" He asked, glancing at Michael. Being this close to the other male took his breath away and he wasn't sure how he was going to survive their time in this room without crossing the line. He yawned quietly, shifting on the bed and landing closer to Michael again.

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” Great, he’d meant to say it’s great. Michael sighed and tried to relax and watch the movie. He’d wanted a funny movie to keep the atmosphere as light as possible. But he kept stealing glances at Alex and he just looked so good. Michael was nervous, there was no getting around it.

After a beat, Alex finally relaxed on the bed. He couldn't stop himself from looking over at Michael, taking in his profile and smiling softly before looking back at the tv. A scene on the television caught his attention and Alex laughed, a happy carefree laugh, not something that he did often.

Alex's laugh warmed Michael's heart. It was so good to see Alex so at ease with himself. Michael rarely saw that, in fact he wasn't sure he'd ever heard Alex laugh as much as he had on their trip so far. It made Michael smile and laugh along too. It also made him desperately want to reach over and take Alex's hand in his own. for comfort, for a lifeline, for a million reasons and all of them totally selfish.

Alex leaned a little closer, something about hearing Michael laugh just pulled him in. He desperately wanted to touch the other male and he was starting to think he should go to sleep before he didn't something stupid.

Michael was leaning in, he knew he was. He couldn’t quite stop himself. Alex was just right there laughing and looking so damn good. Michael’s hand was practically vibrating where it sat on the bed between them.

He could feel the heat radiating off of Michael and he couldn't help but let his eyes drop to Michael's lips as his breathing hitched. They were so close and the air was so thick and heavy and his hand moved across the bed, gently bumping against Michael's.

Michael could feel the electric current where their hands touched. Alex was looking at him, really looking, and Michael looked his full as well. From Alex’s eyes to his lips and Michael just wanted, so badly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to think of all the reasons this was a bad idea, and stroked a finger down the back of Alex’s hand.

Alex sucked in a deep breath, feeling Michael's eyes on his lips and he couldn't hold back anymore. He knew this was a bad idea but he wasn't able to stop himself from closing the space between them, his lips capturing Michael's in a gentle kiss.

Michael cradled Alex’s head between his hands, his thumbs sliding down Alex’s jaw. This kiss was leaving him breathless and it was so soft but somehow so passionate. Michael tipped his head to the side and ran his tongue over Alex’s bottom lip.

His hand raised to grip Michael's shirt and leaned deeper into the kiss. When he felt Michael's tongue against his lip, he let his mouth open. His other hand moved to tangle in Michael's hair. He had missed this and he knew this could end badly but he didn't care.

Michael couldn’t think he could only feel Alex against him. He gently brushed his tongue against Alex’s, deepening the kiss as he wound his arms around Alex pulling him closer.

Alex allowed Michael to pull him closer, his tongue dancing with the other male's. His hands gripped tighter at Michael, suddenly needing to be closer in any way possible.

Michael moaned softly into Alex’s mouth, feeling a rush of affection and need. Alex was right there kissing him back and it was incredible. It was also just a lot to handle in the best way.

Michael's moan sent a rush down Alex's spine and his teeth moved to nip at the other man's lip. His fingers massaged Michael's scalp and he needed a breath but he couldn't bring himself to break the kiss because he didn't want to break the spell.

Michael wanted to pull Alex into his lap, but before that could happen there was a knock on the door. It took a couple of knocks before Michael registered it but then he quickly pulled away, guilty, his heart pounding in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the knocking registered in Alex's brain he sat back, "yeah, coming," he called out, moving to grab his prosthetic and pulling it on. He glanced back at Michael, his heart pounding and his cheeks flushed, a million questions in his eyes. He opened the door and Shawn started laughing as he entered, taking in both of their appearances with a smirk, "did I interrupt something?" He asked.

Michael wanted to have a snappy comeback for Shawn but all he could manage was an awkward cough. 

“Right then.” Shawn said. “Me and some friends are having a few beers and hanging out. I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come with.”

Alex cleared his throat, his hand rubbing the back of his neck and he laughed at Shawn, "um, what do you think Michael?" He asked glancing back over his shoulder with a smile, "want to go have a few beers with the guys?"

“Sounds good to me.” Michael said, though his voice was a little hoarse. He wanted Shawn to go away so he could throw Alex back down on the bed and have his way with him, but that probably wasn’t the best idea.

He could hear the strain in Michael's voice and part of him wanted to tell Shawn to take a hike but after what just happened, it would probably be better if they got out of the room for a bit to clear their heads, "yeah okay," he nodded, his eyes on Michael a minute longer before turning back to Shawn.

“Lemme just...” Michael picked up his boots and belt. Then proceeded to slip them on. He was feeling about a million different things and half of him wanted to never mention his moment of weakness again and the other half wanted desperately to ask Alex what that had meant to him.

Alex knew they should talk about what just happened, he needed to know what was happening between them. But for now, he had to go back to pretending they were together. "So Shawn, who all's going to be there?" He asked while they waited for Michael to get ready.

“Brent will be there, Anthony, Kevin who you don’t know, and Jason B.” Shawn listed off the names. 

Michael stood and slipped his belt on and to his credit his hands only shook a little. Then he turned and flashed Alex a grin. “Ready.” He said.

With a nod, Alex couldn't stop looking back at Michael and when he grinned at him, Alex's heart flipped and he returned the smile. Before he moved to the door, Alex reached for Michael's hand, "then let's go."

Taking Alex’s hand calmed him. That little bit of contact seemed to make all the difference. They followed Shawn out to the parking lot and he pointed down the way a bit. “That’s where we’re headed, do you wanna drive?” He asked Alex.

Alex relaxed at the feeling of Michael's hand in his. He looked at Shawn, "yeah," he glanced down at his leg, "I don't think walking that far would be preferable." He laughed quietly and started towards his Jeep, "you wanna ride with us or?"

Sure.” Shawn said amicably. Michael reluctantly let go of Alex so he could get in the Jeep and Shawn hopped in the back. The ride was short but it definitely would have been too far to walk.

Alex parked the jeep as soon as they got to the parking lot and slipped out, walking around to meet Michael with a kiss on the cheek. "Lead the way," he said to Shawn, taking Michael's hand.

Michael’s cheek tingled where Alex kissed him. His hand tucked warmly back into Michael’s. They followed Shawn along the breezeway to his apartment as he talked about how he’d met Kevin. At the door they walked in behind him to find the front room was mostly full and everyone already had a beer.

As they entered the apartment, Alex gave Michael's hand a gentle squeeze before grinning at the other men in the apartment. "Hey guys! Long time no see," he said, moving to shake hands with all of the people in the room, "this is my boyfriend Michael," he motioned to him, "Michael this is Brent, Anthony, and Jason," he motioned to three of the men, "and you must be Kevin?" He asked grinning at the person he didn't recognize.

Michael shook hands as he was introduced and Shawn brought them both a beer. Then they ended up sitting together on the little loveseat and Michael placed his hand on Alex’s knee and gave it a squeeze. He was still riding high off their kiss and unsure of where they stood, but Alex was still reaching out for him, so he was still reaching out for Alex. Even if it was just part of the ruse.

Alex gladly took the beer from Shawn taking a drink as he and Michael settled on the loveseat. The warmth from Michael's hand on his knee helped Alex stay calm, and he leaned into the other man, his hand sliding instinctively around Michael's waist. He spent a while making small talk with the guys, his body staying close to Michael's.

Michael tried to follow the conversation, he really did, but Alex was all he could think about. How nice it was to have Alex leaning into him, how good Alex’s shampoo smelled, how amazing it felt to kiss him once more. When a question was finally directed his way, it took a moment for Michael to snap back to reality. 

“I asked what you do for a living.” Brent said. 

“I’m mostly a mechanic.” He told them.

As much as he was enjoying catching up with his old friends, a small part of Alex wished that he and Michael had just stayed in their room and he wondered what would have happened if Shawn hadn't knocked. "He can fix basically anything," Alex said, beaming and giving Michael s gentle squeeze. 

"So Manes, is this the guy you always talked about?" Anthony asked with a smirk and Shawn spoke up, "yeah, this is the reason I could never get him into bed."

Michael didn't appreciate the way Shawn talked about getting Alex into bed. It was too cold sounding, like he'd just wanted a piece of Alex and not the whole of him. Michael didn't realize he was squeezing Alex's knee at first but when he did, he let go. He was trying not to frown at Shawn.

Alex could feel the way Michael was tensing up at Shawn's words and he leaned into him a little more. He gently squeezed Michael's waist, trying to reassure him and smiled at Anthony as if Shawn hadn't spoken, "yep this is him," he confirmed, leaning in and kissing Michael's cheek, before resting his head on Michael's shoulder, his eyes on Shawn as if to prove a point.

Shawn grinned at them, “I suppose I never had a chance.” He said, holding up his hands in defeat. 

“No.” Michael said, speaking up for the first time. He felt wrong footed, but he didn’t want Shawn confused. Whether he and Alex were going to be together or not, right here, right now, Alex was his and no one could take their past away.

He could see Shawn's grin falter only slightly and his eyebrows raised at Michael's reaction. Alex knew he needed to diffuse this but a small part of him liked how territorial Michael was being. "Sorry Shawn, but I'm taken, have been since I was 17, " he said, trying to keep his tone cheery as he stayed close to Michael.

Michael wanted to preen at Alex’s words, but he was just a little bit too pissed at Shawn to celebrate. He glanced down at Alex laying on his shoulder. “Maybe we should go, babe, I’m kinda beat.”

Alex's heart shuddered when Michael called him babe and he suddenly just wanted to be alone with him, "yeah, it's been a long day," he moved to stand slowly, his prosthetic almost groaning, "we will catch up with you guys later," he said once he was on his feet, tuning to nod at the others before tugging Michael out of the apartment.

Michael was so happy to be pulled out of there by Alex, he went along more than willingly. He didn’t know what he might do if he had to listen to Shawn a minute longer. Nothing good, he was sure. At the Jeep Michael only let go of Alex because he had to, to climb in. But his heart was racing and he didn’t quite know how to handle things.

His head was spinning by the time they made it outside. All Alex could think about the way Michael felt next to him, the way he got so territorial with Shawn, the sound of his voice calling him babe. As they reached the jeep and Michael let his hand go, Alex reached for him, spinning him around and closing the space between them easily. Before he could think, he gently pushed Michael against the side of the jeep, his lips immediately claiming the other man's.

Michael couldn’t tell up from down, it felt like the world had dropped out from under him. He kissed Alex back, reaching for him and holding him close. He never wanted it to stop, the way Alex just let go, the way he tipped his head just so, the way his body felt against Michael’s. But Michael could think of a better place to be doing this. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Alex’s. He could hardly catch his breath. “Let’s go back to our room.” He breathed.

Alex's hands gripped at Michael's shirt, his entire body pressed against him and he sighed when Michael pulled him close. When the other male pulled back, Alex's breathing was choppy but when Michael spoke, he nodded, kissing him again before forcing himself to step back and move towards his door.

Michael let Alex go slowly, his hands sliding off reluctantly. Then he walked briskly to his side of the Jeep and hopped in. He couldn’t think of anything else to say, he just wanted Alex behind a closed door again. His heart felt so full of love and want and need that it was all he could think about. When Alex hopped in, he lay his hand on his thigh to keep contact between them.

Alex knew they should talk, should figure out exactly what was happening with them but he couldn't, not now. He smiled at the feeling of Michael's hand on his thigh and dropped his on top of it, his thumb gently caressing the skin there. Alex had to be careful not to speed but he was still slamming his car in park just a few breaths later. He slid out of the jeep and started towards the building, knowing Michael would follow him.

Michael couldn’t get out of the Jeep fast enough. He followed Alex all the way inside and when the door closed Michael crowded Alex up against it, kissing him deeply, sucking on his lower lip and caging him in with his body.

Alex let's out a noise of surprise when he was pushed up against the door but his hands immediately found Michael. One tangled in his messy curls, the other fisted in Michael's shirt. He let out a sigh when the other man sucked at his lip and let his tongue brush against Michael's lip.

Alex tasted of beer and everything good Michael had missed during their time apart. He twined his tongue with Alex’s, groaning into his mouth. Michael took Alex’s face in his hands and maneuvered him just so, so he could kiss him long and slow.

Kissing Michael had always left Alex feeling desperate and needy and tonight was no different. The way Michael held his face and kept his kiss slow, Alex let out a quiet moan, letting their tongues move together, the airman made sure to keep their bodies close.

Michael ran his hands down Alex’s body, grabbing two handfuls of his shirt and dragging him toward the bed before pushing him down and climbing over him. “Is this okay.” He whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex allowed Michael to push him down on the bed, his breathing was ragged, his eyes dark with lust as he looked up at the other male. His arms raised to wrap around Michael, "mmhmm," he hummed, his body wound tight with need as Michael leaned over him.

Michael kissed a line down Alex’s throat, sucking the space where his neck met his shoulder. He wanted to tell him, wanted to say the words, I love you, I love you, Alex, but the words didn’t come so Michael pulled himself back up to kiss Alex again.

Alex sighed as Michael's lips moved over his neck, his head falling to allow him better access. He easily returned the kiss when Michael's lips found his and his hands moved to run over the parts of Michael they could reach; arms, shoulders, back, chest.

“I want to touch you.” Michael said against Alex lips. “Can I?” He asked, his hands skating down Alex’s chest and stopping at the bottom of his shirt. He needed more of this, more of Alex.

Michael's words made him shiver and he nodded slowly. He could feel electricity rushing through him as he waited for Michael to touch his bare skin, and he raised to nip at Michael's bottom lip.

Michael let his hands slip under Alex’s shirt, running up to his chest and over his nipples, thumbing them before moving down again. He kept kissing Alex, tongue brushing Alex’s sensually.

Alex had forgotten what it felt like for Michael to touch him like this and be suddenly felt like he was on fire. His own hands moved down to tug at the edge of Michael's shirt, trying to pull it over his head, he needed more.

Michael took the hint and sat up long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Then he was back on Alex, kissing him, kissing the hollow of his throat and then he began undoing Alex’s shirt, peeling it open and kissing the skin he revealed.

His hands moved back to Michael once his shirt was off, his hands exploring the newly revealed skin, quickly relearning all of the dips and curves in Michael's body. Alex couldn't keep himself from sighing at the feeling of Michael's lips moving across his skin as the other man removed his shirt and he moved one hand to tangle in those perfect curls.

As Alex tugged at his hair, Michael moaned softly against Alex’s skin. He licked a stripe over Alex’s nipple then sucked it gently into his mouth before turning to do the same to the other one. Then he took his kisses lower until he was at Alex’s waistband. Michael sat up then, keeping one hand lightly stroking Alex’s arm. “Undress for me?” He whispered.

Alex's back arched slightly when Michael teased his nipples, groaning quietly at the sensation. He almost whined when Michael sat up but then nodded. He made quick work of the button of his jeans before sitting up and rolling up the leg to skip off his prosthetic before peeling the jeans down his legs, his underwear going with them.

Michael took a moment to strip out of his shoes and jeans though he barely took his eyes off Alex, watching him as he stripped, needing to get his hands back on him. “Alex...” he murmured as he climbed back on the bed to lay next to him. As he reached for Alex it was like a buzzing in his skin everywhere they touched.

He could feel Michael's eyes on him and he couldn't help but move his own eyes over Michael. The way the other man said his name made him shiver, and he reached out to touch Michael's face, leaning in for a gentle kiss, pressing his naked body against him.

Alex felt so good like this, naked and wanting against him. Michael ran his hands down his side and around to his ass, tugging him closer as they kissed.

Alex let out a quiet moan when Michael's hands touched his ass and pulled him closer. Alex let his hands run down Michael's chest, his entire body aching to be closer, needing more. When he reached Michael's waist, he gave Michael a questioning look before moving further.

“Please.” Michael said. He needed Alex’s hands on him. Now. He buried his face in Alex’s neck, breathing him in before following Alex’s example and brushing the backs of his knuckles along Alex’s cock. Teasing, testing.

His hand moved gently over Michael's cock, letting his fingers brush over the skin. Alex sucked in a deep breath when he felt Michael's hand on his cock, his hips bucking instinctively against him. He wrapped his hand around Michael, biting his lip.

Michael moved slowly, taking Alex’s cock in his hand gently. He wanted to stretch this moment out as long as he could. So he sucked at Alex’s earlobe and whispered in his ear, “I need you.” He slipped his leg over Alex’s hip so that they were flush with each other, his hips making tiny aborted movements as Alex jerked him off.

Alex moaned when Michael whispered in his ear, his hand continuing to work slowly and gently over the other man's cock. "Michael," he gasped out as Michael's leg wrapped around his hip and his hips moved again. His hand moved a bit faster, leaning in and kissing him again.

Michael moved against Alex, his kisses turning hungrier. Hearing his name on Alex’s lips made his heart speed up. His body felt electrified. He moved his free hand to Alex’s chest and then all that electric heat became centered in his hand. He spared a glance at it and saw it was glowing red hot. He’d heard about this from Max but hadn’t known he was capable. He glanced back up to see if Alex was okay and that’s when the memories started flashing through his mind.

He was completely drawn into Michael; his touch, his taste, the sounds he made but then he felt a warmth spread through his chest where Michael's hand was resting. He could see the glow and his eyes locked with Michael just as a flood of memories took his breath away.

The first time he ever saw Alex, at school, passing him in the hall, watching him in class, high school, the longing, the hope, their first kiss, their first time, and all of this accompanied by a rush of pure love that filled him up until he thought he might burst.

Alex could feel himself in each moment that flashed in his mind. Could remember how his feelings for Michael grew into something he could never fully put into words. He felt overwhelmed by an intense feeling of love for the other man and gasped. His eyes watered as he looked up at Michael, his mouth open, "M- Michael?" He gasped.

His hand began to fade but the feelings remained and Michael could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. If he was trying to keep his feelings from Alex then he’d totally failed, but he didn’t care now. All that mattered was that he felt sure Alex was feeling the same things. “Alex, I...” the words caught in his throat for a moment but then he managed it, “I love you.” It felt a little awkward saying it with his hand on Alex’s dick so he let go for a moment.

As the glow faded, Alex could feel the love that he had been trying to push down as it rushed between them and he suddenly knew that they weren't just his feelings. His hand slipped from Michael's cock but he laid it over the hand on his chest. When Michael finally spoke, Alex's breathing hitched, the words still surprising him, "I love you too," he said, his voice raspy, the words foreign on his tongue.

Michael surged forward to kiss Alex again, as though pulling the words into himself. He knew it was true, that was the amazing part. He rolled Alex to his back, deepening their kiss, holding him close.

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael, returning the kiss and pouring his love into it. He had not said those words to anyone since his mom left and hadn't heard them in even longer.

Michael couldn’t believe he got to have this and while there was still no guarantee for tomorrow, right now he was soaring. And he wanted to make Alex feel every bit as good as he did.

As they kissed, Alex felt a renewed need to feel every inch of Michael. He let his hands run down the other man's back, pulling their naked bodies even closer with a low groan into Michael's mouth, his tongue moving to run along his bottom lip

Michael moved his hips against Alex’s bringing their cocks together as he slid along Alex’s body, opening his mouth to twine his tongue with Alex’s.

Alex groaned into Michael's mouth when their cocks rubbed together, his hand slid down between their bodies, gently grabbing Michael's cock again. He ran his thumb over the head, letting this tongue move against Michael's.

Michael moaned into Alex’s mouth as his hand worked between them to take Alex’s cock back in his hand. He began to stroke it carefully, slowly speeding back up. With the bond between them Michael could feel the desire rushing through Alex, the pleasure he felt at Michael’s touch, so he was close already.

He could feel Michael's desire matching his own as it crackled through their newfound bond and it quickly pushed him closer to the edge. He sped up his hand, matching Michael's movements and he moaned quietly again, his hips moving against the hand as he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching.

“I’m close.” He told Alex between kisses. His hips were losing rhythm as he chased his orgasm. “Will you come for me?” He asked, his voice rough with need.

The raspy tone of Michael's voice paired with his words pushed Alex the rest of the way off the ledge. "Fuck," he groaned, his head falling back as he came, "Michael," he breathed, trying to keep his motions steady.

Michael was right behind Alex, his orgasm brought on by the bright sharp ecstasy pulsing through their bond. He collapsed next to Alex, but he couldn’t quite let him go. So he kept one hand on Alex’s chest over the spot that connected them now.

Alex kept his eyes closed for a few moments, his breathing choppy. He could feel a myriad of emotions flowing between them and he just wanted to feel them all for a moment, to soak in what Michael felt for him, feelings that matched his own. Alex covered the hand on his chest with his own, "Michael," he said quietly, finally letting his eyes flutter open, all of his feelings visible in his eyes

“Alex.” Michael breathed. Alex’s beautiful eyes were looking into his soul and Alex looked so open and loving. Michael could feel it all thrumming in waves back and forth between them. “That was...” He swallowed. “Unexpected.”

He couldn't help but laugh quietly at Michael's words, "I feel like that might be a bit of an understatement." He raised his hand to gently run through Michael's hair, "I told you not to call use pet names," he smirked, "pushed me over the edge." He leaned over and kissed Michael gently. His face turned serious, "I never realized," he whispered, gesturing to the light handprint appearing on his chest.

Michael chuckled. It was definitely an understatement and he couldn’t feel sorry it happened not while he felt so freaking happy. He kissed Alex back softly. “Me either.” He told Alex. “Max told me once, about it, but I had no idea...” He leaned in for another light kiss.

"I've never felt anything like that," he whispered, "I thought Liz was exaggerating when she told me about that but wow..." He shook his head, "it was everything she said and more." He leaned in and nuzzled against Michael, humming happily.

Michael cradled Alex’s head lightly, enjoying the free feeling of having Alex here with him. He knew they were going to have to talk, but maybe that could wait just a little while longer. “We should clean up.” He said softly. “Let me go grab something.” Michael offered.

Alex nodded as Michael got up, watching him move to find a towel. He chewed on his bottom lip, uncertain how they were supposed to discuss what had happened between, what it meant and he tried to squash any hope that bubbled in his gut, he never got what he wanted, what made him happy, why would that change now?

Michael got cleaned up and then found Alex a warm wet washcloth and a towel and brought them to him. He climbed back in the bed and pulled the sheet up over both of them, leaving a kiss on Alex’s shoulder. He was beginning to feel nervous. Talking wasn’t his strong suit even if he could feel Alex through the bond.

Once he was clean, Alex settled beside Michael, giving the other man a small smile. He could feel the nervousness flowing through the bond and he reached to run a calming hand down Michael's arm. "So, tell me what you're thinking?" He said, his voice quiet.

Michael nodded, he knew they had to do this, even though he was afraid to say everything. “I’m thinking that we could try again, maybe, to make something out of this. I want to be with you, and love you, and I think we can if we both agree to try.”

Alex's heart was pounding and Michael's words made his chest ache. He could feel all the emotions pouring through their bond and he took a deep breath before he spoke. He laughed and shook his head, "do you have any idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that?" He raised his hand to touch Michael's face, his eyes turning sad, "but Michael, I'm scared," he admitted.

Michael knew he'd been waiting for those very words, but he wasn't entirely sure how long. He wanted to think it was as long as Michael had wanted to say them. But being scared, he understood that very clearly. "I get that, I do." Michael assured him. "This trip has meant so much to me, just being close to you, sharing smiles and laughter. I thought that was all we could have, but if there's more to be had, shouldn't we risk it?"

"I can't remember the last time that I have had this much fun with someone," he smiled, "this trip has been perfect. And tonight, this," he motioned between them, "it made it all even more special." He sighed, "but we have hurt each other so many times and I am so scared to mess up what we have built."

Michael was quiet for a moment, just looking at Alex and trying to decide how to proceed. Alex had every reason to be afraid, he was right. They’d hurt each other so many times. “You can say this is all we get to have, this one night, and I’ll respect that. But if there’s any part of you that wants more, I think we risk it. We can always decide being friends is better, but this feels significant to me. Like a turning point. I want more. I’m scared too, but I want more.”

Alex took a deep breath, "okay," he searched Michael's eyes, "you know I want more too Michael," he bit his lip, "but tonight we are riding high on adrenaline and lust and maybe we should sleep on it?" He suggested, "take some time to figure out if we are both ready to give this all we have because I think this might be our last chance to make something of this," he pleaded with Michael to understand that he wasn't saying no.

Michael tried to stay strong in the face of Alex’s words. He knew Alex was making sense. They needed time to make sure this was the right move, but he couldn’t help the way his hope just burst inside him leaving him disappointed and empty feeling. “Okay.” He said. “Let’s sleep on it. We can talk more later.”

He could feel the emptiness that flowed through their bond and he raised his hand to gently run over Michael's face, "I'm not saying no," he whispered, trying to push the love he was still feeling through the bond, "you need to think as much as I do." He leaned forward and kissed Michael gently.

“I know,” Michael whispered. And he did, he could feel the warmth of Alex’s love in the bond as though it were a living thing between them and that meant everything to him. He held on to that feeling as best he could. “I promise to really think about it.”

"Okay," he gave Michael a small smile, "we should probably get some sleep before tomorrow," he suggested, running a hand through the other man's curls, he couldn't seem to stop touching Michael.

Michael sighed softly as Alex ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah.” He agreed. “But... can I stay close, like this?” Michael asked, laying his hand over Alex’s. “Just for tonight?” He couldn’t bear the thought of not touching Alex right now.

Alex's eyes fluttered closed at Michael's touch and he nodded, "please," he whispered, leaning into the other male, "I need to stay close too," he admitted. He really needed the physical contact tonight just as much as Michael did.

I love you, Michael thought as he closed his hand around Alex’s. Alex was a welcome weight against his side and so Michael tried to relax against him, closing his eyes as well.

He could have sworn he could hear Michael whisper that he loves him and he cleared his mind, "I love you too," he thought, trying to make sure that crossed through the bond as he settled against Michael suddenly warm and content.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael slept deeper than he had in a long time and woke up slowly with Alex in his arms. His mind wasn’t really working as he nuzzled into Alex’s hair, murmuring to him softly, “good morning.”

Alex's eyes fluttered open and he could feel Michael's breathing against his cheek and he smiled. He turned his head, "morning" he mumbled, planting a few gentle kisses across Michael's chest.

Michael cradled Alex close, relishing in the feel of him sleepy and warm and so near. As he woke up a little more he remembered the night before and the promise he made to think seriously about trying a relationship with Alex again. His hands stopped their stroking and Michael worried he might be crossing a line.

He felt Michael still but Alex continued kissing the other man's chest, his hand moving over the bare skin. "How did you sleep?" He asked, looking up at Michael with his chin resting on the other's chest, a sleepy smile on his face.

Alex didn’t act like there was anything wrong so Michael tried to shake off the anxiety he felt. “Great.” He admitted. He felt pretty great too, like a weight was lifted off his chest. “And you? How did you sleep?” He asked.

"I haven't slept that good in a long time," he replied, his smile big and bright. He could feel the bond between them thrumming and he couldn't help but grin as he looked up at the other man, "you ready for this today?" He asked, feeling calm and happy.

“I am.” He answered, smiling back at Alex. It was so easy to just not think too hard about things and just feel through the bond that they were both in it together whatever might come. Especially with Alex smiling at him like that. “I need a shower.” He said softly. “But I don’t want to get up.”

Alex laughed quietly, this day had the potential to go sideways in a million different ways but he was ready to face it together. "Me too," he said, his voice quiet. His phone dinged loudly, "that's probably Shawn," he added, not moving or breaking eye contact with Michael.

Michael rolled his eyes. “That guy.” He said with a huff. He hated Shawn and his smarmy jokes and the way he looked at Alex like he wanted to eat him. Luckily Alex didn’t seem to be in a hurry to hear from the guy which made Michael grin.

He couldn't help the small smirk that pulled at his lips and he raised an eyebrow at Michael; he could feel a new emotion moving through the bond at the mention of Shawn. "We really need to get this started I guess," he sighed reluctantly, "the sooner we go, the sooner we can find your answers and get back here." He finally rolled off of Michael almost whining at the loss of contact.

Michael only just managed not to reach for Alex as he pulled away. “Okay, okay.” He agreed. Of course Michael wanted to find the whatever it was he could feel tugging at the edge of his consciousness, but another part of him just wanted to stay put with Alex.

Alex rolled to the edge of the bed, reaching for his prosthetic. He worked to attach it, "you wanna shower first?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Michael, his eyes moving over his form and biting his lip; for a split second, he wanted to jump on the other man and never leave this room .

"No, go ahead." Michael waved at him. "I'm still trying to wake up." Michael knew how to be an early riser from years working on a farm, but that didn't mean he was fond of it. Alex seemed much more awake by comparison.

He laughed, he knew Michael usually took a while to get moving so he stood up, the sheet falling away and leaving him bare as he moved to pick up his bag, rummaging through it to find clothes. He knew he should cover himself but instead he just moved around the small room.

Michael couldn't help but track Alex as he went about the room without a stitch of clothing on. He looked so good, so fit, that Michael was biting his lip without even realizing it. He eventually figured he didn't need to be staring like that, so he turned his eyes to the window where the light was streaming through the slit in the curtains. He propped himself up and tried to think awake thoughts, like focusing on what they were about to do.

Alex could feel Michael's eyes on him and it sent chills down his spine, he once again considered just jumping on the bed and letting Michael have his way with him. "I'll be out in a few," he said, swallowing hard and trying to push the thoughts out of his mind, he smiled at the other male and disappeared into the bathroom just as his phone dinged again.

Michael ignored the ding at first, but then several more came and they didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. It was irritating. So he leaned over the bed and grabbed the phone intending to shut the thing off and that's when he saw the messages that were popping up. Things like, 'hey hot stuff' and 'don't tell me you're still in bed' 'okay now i'm picturing you in bed thanks for that' and the worst offender 'wish i was there' Michael felt the color drain from his face.

Alex stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash over him, relaxing his muscles. This day had the potential to be very productive or very tragic and he tried his best to be hopeful. He had just finished washing his hair when he felt a strange, foreign emotion slip through the bond and he frowned, turning the water off and slowly working to get out before heading back into the room with a towel around his waist.

Michael was still holding the phone when Alex came out of the bathroom and he looked up at him. "I wasn't trying to read your texts, but Shawn's blowing up your phone." He tried, he really did, not to sound like he wanted to kill Shawn as he spoke, but it was a close thing.

He raised an eyebrow at the phone in Michael's hand, shrugging, "I'm not worried about you reading my messages," he smiled, running a hand through his wet hair. Alex walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "what did he say?" He asked, he could tell Michael was uncomfortable with the messages.

Alex smelled of hot water and soap and Michael didn't want to show him the phone, he wanted to pull him back into bed and cover him in kisses. He did hold out the phone though so Alex could see. Several new texts had come in and Michael felt sick.

Now that he could see Michael, he could sense a ripple of jealousy. He took the phone, scrolling through the messages; his face burned as he read them and he rolled his eyes and tossed the phone aside, mumbling, "ridiculous." He looked up at Michael and smiled.

"He's crossed the line." Michael said. Alex didn't seem worried, but Michael didn't appreciate the familiar way Shawn talked to him. It wasn't right. "It's not right." He said out loud.

Alex hadn't bothered to reply and he looked up at Michael's words, "Shawn's an ass," he reached out and touched Michael's hand, "always kind of has been." His eyes studied Michael, he couldn't deny that he was kind of cute when he was jealous, "don't worry about him."

If things were different, if they were really together right now and not in this weird in between place, maybe Michael wouldn't feel as put off by Shawn as he did. However they were in this weird place and Michael did feel threatened. But he would try, for Alex's sake. "Okay." He said, sucking on his bottom lip. "But I still think you should say something to him." He added.

He could sense the emotions from Michael, and he linked their fingers together, "I will if he doesn't chill," he smiled, he tried to make sure that Michael could feel his feelings for him and his disinterest in Shawn. The phone dinged again, "go shower and let's get this day started," he said.

"Okay." Michael agreed. Then he threw back the sheet, grabbed his bag, and padded off to the bathroom. The shower was still hot when he turned it on, so he was able to step right in and bathe. While he shampooed he reached out with his mind to push at that feeling he could sense. It was definitely there and it didn't feel far either. It helped him keep his mind off Shawn to think about that instead. When he was clean he dried off and dressed in the little bathroom before heading back out to Alex. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots. "I need coffee." He said. "Lots of it if I have to see Shawn right away."

By the time Michael came out of the bathroom, Alex was dressed and ready to go. He had sent Shawn a quick text telling him they would meet him in a little while and was leaning over the table looking at a map of the base. He smiled at Michael, "coffee sounds amazing," he said with a laugh.

Michael walked to the door. “Did you see someplace on there?” He asked indicating the map. He opened the door and waited for Alex to join him. He was still feeling put off by Shawn and not looking forward to seeing him.

"Yeah there is a little coffee shop just over there," he said, nodding towards the road, "hop in the jeep and we can be there in about 3 seconds," he laughed. Alex raised up and kissed Michael on the cheek before walking around the jeep and climbing in. "I also found a place back that way," he nodded, "looks like an old aircraft boneyard and I'm thinking that's where we should start."

That little kiss did a lot to bolster Michael’s mood and he was smiling to himself as he climbed in. “Sounds good to me.” He said buckling his seat belt. “I still feel it, whatever it is. I’m hoping it will get stronger as we get closer.”

Alex pulled over to the coffee shop, "let's get a little coffee and food in you and that should help give you some strength to feel for it." He climbed out and walked around to greet Michael, holding out his hand, it was an instinct now to reach for Michael when they were close.

Michael happily took Alex's hand and together they walked into the little shop and found a seat. The waitress, bless her, brought the coffee before they even asked, and then took their orders. Michael decided on eggs over easy, hash browns, and bacon. And of course more coffee.

Once the waitress brought their food, Alex settled in, eating in comfortable silence. After he finished his food, he looked up with a smile, "I figure we should start at the boneyard and work out from there." He finished his coffee, "that seems like a good place to be hiding something."

Michael nodded. "I agree." He said, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. He felt better now with food and caffeine in his system, though he was still dreading Shawn. "And we're meeting Shawn there?" He asked, hating to even say the guys name.

Alex could hear the bile in Michael's voice when he said Shawn's name and he almost wanted to laugh as he got up and dropped money on the table as they started out the door. As if Michael had summoned him, Shawn was pulling up when they approached the jeep, "hey there," he called at them with a grin.

Michael wanted to reach for Alex immediately but it didn't make sense, as they were just about to get into the Jeep again. Michael's lips pressed into a line and instead of saying hey back he just raised his hand. And his eyebrows. And he sighed heavily. He was basically one breath away from calling the guy out for his stupid texts.

After reading those texts and seeing Michael's reaction to them, Alex tensed up, "hey Shawn," he nodded, his tone stoic. Shawn jumped out of his car and walked up to them, "wow, good morning to you too," he raised an eyebrow, "guessing you didn't get laid good last night huh?" He asked, walking over and smacking Alex on the ass.

Michael snapped. He strode toward him and grabbed Shawn by the collar, jerking him forward. “That is it! You're gonna keep your hands and your flirty texts to yourself from here on out or so help me..."

Alex yelped at the feeling of Shawn smacking his ass and before he could fully wrap his mind around what had happened, Micheal was jerking him up. Alex turned, his eyes widening, and laid his hand on Michael's arm, "Michael," he whispered, leaning closer, "babe relax," he gently squeezed his arm. He glared at Shawn, "you really have to work on your boundaries," he growled, "does any of what you have done seem appropriate with someone who has a boyfriend?"

Shawn held up a hand. “Sorry, it was just a joke.” He croaked. Michael was listening to Alex, trying to focus on the place where Alex was touching his arm, but all he wanted to do was deck this guy. He did let go of him though. It took a massive effort but he also stepped back.

As soon as Michael let go, Alex stepped between them, his hands going to Michael's face, "hey, it's not worth it," he kept his eyes locked on Michael's. He wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and pressed closer to him, completely ignoring Shawn for the moment.

Alex stepped into his arms and Michael could feel himself starting to relax. He did spare a glance at a fairly gobsmacked Shawn and gave him a little twist of a smirk before bending to kiss Alex’s cheek. “I’m okay.” He assured Alex.

He could feel Michael relax in his arms and he smiled up at him. Alex raised up and kissed him on the lips, making sure that Shawn got the picture. After a moment, he turned to look at Shawn, keeping Michael's arms around him, "look, you have to start respecting me and our relationship."

Michael soaked up the affection from Alex. He could never get enough of it. And if Shawn got an eyeful then all’s the better. 

“Fine, got it.” Shawn said. “I didn’t think you’d take it so seriously.”

Alex could feel the calmness slowly pulsing through their bond and he made sure to match it. "What me and Michael have is serious Shawn and it's seriously inappropriate to be touching and talking to someone like that when they are in a relationship." He glanced back at Michael with a small smile, "so shall we get on with this?" He asked them both.

Michael reluctantly let Alex go, but he felt a lot better and maybe just a bit smug at hearing Alex call their relationship serious. “Yes, let’s.” He said. 

“Yes.” Shawn said a little bit more subdued than before. Once again Shawn climbed in back and Michael sat in the passenger side.

As soon as Alex climbed into the driver's seat, he reached across the car and grabbed Michael's hand. "So Shawn, I was thinking we should start out near the boneyard," he said, glancing back, "see if we can find anything out place there." 

Shawn looked at their hands and nodded slowly, "yeah sounds good."

The drive to the boneyard didn’t take long but Michael used that time to try and feel his way toward the pulling of his mind. It did seem to be getting stronger and sharper somehow. So he figured they were on the right track.

Alex put the car in park and moved to get out, "feel anything?" He asked Michael as he moved around the jeep. He glanced at Shawn, his eyes narrowed and he suddenly wasn't even sure if he trusted the other male with Michael and his secret.

“I do feel it stronger here.” Michael said softly as if Shawn couldn’t hear him well enough anyway. “We should definitely check around here. He glanced at Shawn who just nodded as he hopped out. “Let’s look around.” He agreed.

Giving a small nod, Alex moved to wander around the empty boneyard, his eyes searching for anything that could be alien related. For some reason, Alex kept glancing back at Shawn, assessing the male's every movement. He gravitated towards Michael, "anything new?" He asked quietly.

“No.” Michael said. “It’s still kind of vague feeling. It’s not quite like Caulfield.” He admitted. The boneyard was humming at him but it didn’t feel right like maybe they weren’t quite there.

Alex nodded, "okay, so maybe we need to move on, drive around a bit?" He suggested, walking up and laying a hand on Michael's shoulder with a small smile before glancing over at Shawn.

“Yeah I think so.” Michael said. 

Shawn stepped forward then. “I don’t think we should give up so quickly.” He said. 

Michael glanced at Alex and shrugged. “I really don’t think there’s anything here.”

At Shawn's words, Alex quirked an eyebrow, looking between him and Michael. 

"Maybe you're just not focusing enough," Shawn says, "too distracted," his eyes dropped to where Alex was touching Michael and Alex dropped his hand like he had been shocked.

“I really don’t think that’s it.” Michael said. He reached to give Alex’s hand a quick squeeze of encouragement. “I’m not distracted.” He said, leveling Shawn with a look. 

Shawn shrugged but kept his mouth shut for the time being.

Alex swallowed hard but nodded, "alright, let's go drive around some, if we don't come across anything else then we can always come back." He glanced at Michael and turned to start back towards the Jeep.

Michael and Shawn followed Alex to the Jeep. Michael narrowed his eyes at the back of Shawn’s head as he climbed in. He didn’t like the guy but there was something else about it that was rubbing him the wrong way. He couldn’t pinpoint it and he worried that it would just come across as jealousy if he said anything. So he silently climbed in and tried to reach out with his mind once more.

Once they were all settled in the jeep, Alex sat quietly to give Michael a chance to focus. His eyes were drawn to Shawn in the rearview mirror, feeling uneasy at the way he was watching Michael. After a few minutes, he started the engine, "any ideas on which way we should start?" He asked, looking at Michael.

“Yeah, take a right when you pull out of here.” Michael said. His skin was starting to buzz, and there was a warmth when he focused in that direction. 

“Don’t you want to swing around the boneyard just to be sure?” Shawn asked.

Alex nodded and followed Michael's instructions. When Shawn spoke, Alex completely ignored him and turned right out of the lot, keeping his pace slow and steady, his eyes jumping to Michael every few seconds. "Tell me if I need to turn or anything," he said.

“I think right again.” Michael said, pointing. The feeling was definitely growing stronger. “And straight.” Michael was starting to get excited. “And left.” He said. Shawn leaned forward then between them, but he didn’t say anything.

At each direction Michael called out, Alex blindly followed it, turning and keeping his slow pace without question. 

Shawn was frowning, looking between the two of them, "where the hell is your boyfriend taking us Manes?" He sneered, "there is nothing back here."

“There is something back here!” Michael was sure of it. He had Alex take one more right and they found themselves in front of a single story building that looked empty. 

“I’m telling you, there’s nothing here!” Shawn said, agitation clear in his voice.

Alex quickly pulled up to the small, seemingly deserted building and parked, "if Michael says there is something here, then there is something here," he said matter of factly, glancing at Shawn when he heard the agitation. He opened the center console and pulled out a small gun, tucking it in his waistband before nodding to Michael and sliding out of the Jeep.

Shawn hopped out and went to stand in front of Alex. “This is just an old administrative building. You won’t find anything here!” He said. 

Michael came around the Jeep. “Are we gonna have a problem, Shawn?”

He raised an eyebrow at Shawn, crossing his arms over his chest, "what are you doing?" He asked, his tone harsh. Shawn looked between them, "there isn't anything in there," he tried again, "move Shawn," Alex said, his tone turning authoritative, "do I need to remind you that I am your superior officer?"

Shawn stood there a moment too long for Michael’s comfort. “What’s it gonna be, Shawn? We can still do this the easy way.” Michael warned. He watched as Shawn glanced down at the gun that Alex had. 

“Fine.” He said. “But don’t come crying to me when this blows up in your face, Alex.” Shawn said.

Alex rolled his eyes and quickly pushed past Shawn, heading towards the doorway, continually glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Shawn wasn't trying to stop them. As he approached the door, he stood up straighter, in case they encountered someone with questions, but the doorway was empty and after a few seconds, he was able to pick the lock.

Michael kept an eye on Shawn as Alex picked the lock. It didn’t take long before they were in. The building did seem pretty empty, no personnel even, but Michael was sure they were in the right place. “I think we go this way.” He said pointing down a hall to the left.

As soon as they were through the doors into the empty building, Alex retrieved the gun, holding it at the ready if need be, and nodded to Michael. He stepped in front and moved down the hallway the other man had indicated, listening closely for any movement that wasn't them.

They didn’t encounter anyone in the halls as they walked, Michael following Alex along slow and silent. When they came to a big black double door, Michael knew what they were looking for was behind it. So he pointed to it and waited for Alex to go through.

Alex gave Michael a small nod and moved to the door, quickly pushing it open, his gun aimed into the room. After a quick sweep, he found no one and lowered the weapon slightly. He saw computers lining the walls and a large work table in center with a large glowing piece of material that he immediately recognized and his heart dropped.

Michael followed Alex into the room and he could feel the buzzing raise the hairs on the back of his arms. There in the center of the room was a piece of the spacecraft. It looked like it might even be the last missing piece. He walked to it slowly. It was hooked up to electrodes that Michael quickly removed. “Alex,” He said softly, “I’ve been looking for this forever.” Michael picked it up and turned it around in his hands. It felt like the buzz was settled now, as if the piece somehow sensed it was in the right hands at last.

He had moved slowly around the room, glancing at the computer screens as he moved. When Michael spoke he turned and looked at him, nodding once, "yeah it looks like the piece you have been missing," he said quietly, trying to hide the pain in his voice. He quickly turned back to the screens, not wanting Michael to see his face.

There was a thread of something off coming through the bond, but Michael couldn’t understand it. “Hey, we did it. You did it! You got me here! So what’s wrong?” He asked. He had the feeling that they may not have much time, but this felt important.

Alex had forgotten about the bond, and he froze at Michael's question. He wasn't sure if this was the best time to have this conversation but he also didn't know if he would be able to lie. "I-" he turned and looked at Michael, trying to keep his expression neutral, "nothing I'm fine," he finally said, "we did it." He smiled as best he could, "let's get out of here."

That feeling was still there in the bond but Michael knew that time was likely running out. What if Shawn had called someone on them? They needed to go so he would let it slide for now. “Okay, let’s go.” He agreed, cradling the ship piece close.

Looking around, Alex grabbed a large cloth from one of the tables and handed it Michael, "might want to cover that up before we go out there," he said, he didn't want questions about it. He shook his feelings for now, needing to get them back to safety and he raised the gun, turning to grab a large external hard drive hooked up nearby before heading out the door.

“Right.” Michael agreed. He wrapped the piece up tightly before taking up his place behind Alex. They headed back down the hall and still encountered no one. Outside Shawn was nowhere to be seen. It gave Michael a bad feeling. “No Shawn.” He needlessly pointed out. “Think he’s gonna be a problem?” He asked, hopping into the Jeep.

Alex let out a sigh of relief when they were back at the Jeep safely. He gave Michael a small shrug, "I don't know, three days ago I would have said no without question but after today I don't know," he sighed. He climbed in and glanced at Michael, "for now let's head back to the room and we can go from there." He started the engine and leaned back against the seat, taking a few steadying breaths.

“Okay.” He said. Michael buckled in and was silent for the ride. He almost wished they’d packed the Jeep already, but they definitely couldn’t leave anything behind which meant they had to go to the room.

When they pulled up in front of the building, Anthony was standing at the door with his arms crossed. Alex slid out of the Jeep and moved in front of him, "Anthony?" He frowned. 

"Manes, I need to talk to you," he looked around him at Michael, "alone. Now." He glared at the two of them. 

Alex bit his lip and glances at Michael, not sure what to do.

Michael hopped out quickly and came to Alex’s side. When Alex glanced at him Michael shook his head the tiniest bit. “Sorry, we’re a bit busy.” He told the guy. He had a feeling that everything was about to blow up in their faces and Anthony was staring at the bundle in his arms.

Alex immediately stepped in front of Michael and the bundle in his arms, blocking him from Anthony. "Whatever you have to say for me, you can say in front of Michael," he narrowed his eyes at the other male, "so either please tell me what you need or get out of our way."

Anthony seemed to debate it for a moment and then he held up his phone. “It’s your father.” He said, attempting to pass the phone to Alex. “You want to take this call.”

His eyes flashed between Anthony and Michael, he held up a hand to Anthony and stepped closer to Michael, "hey go on in and pack up the room, I'll take care of this and meet you at the Jeep," he said, keeping his voice low and moving between the door and Anthony to make sure Michael was safe.

Michael didn’t want to leave Alex, but he trusted his judgement. So Michael reached out to squeeze Alex’s arm and then he jogged into the building. In the room he rushed around throwing stuff into bags as fast as he could

Alex took the phone from Anthony and listened as his father made a bunch of accusations and threats that ended with Alex hanging up and handing Anthony the phone, "goodbye Anthony," he said, and the man walked away so Alex made his way to the Jeep to wait on Michael.

Michael came out with both bags to find Alex waiting patiently in the Jeep. He loaded the bags in the back and jumped in. “Everything okay?” He asked. Anthony was nowhere to be seen so at least there was that.

He was taking a few deep breaths when he heard Michael approach, "yeah, mostly just your typical Jesse Manes bullshit," he shook his head with a wry laugh, "told me how stupid I am for going on this mission, made some awful, nasty threats." He started the engine, "I think we should probably get the hell out of here pretty quick though. Would you want to stop a few towns over and get a room so we can chill for a while?"

Michael buckled in and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good to me. " Getting away sounded good too, he would be glad to be safely off this base. They'd been really lucky, he thought. "Let's go." He said.

Alex turned the Jeep towards the exit and made his way through the twists and turns towards the gates. Once they were on the highway, Alex sighed in relief and removed the gun from his waistband; making sure the safety was on before dropping it in the center console. He glanced at Michael, "I'm glad that's done" he breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael only realized he was holding his breath when they made it out the gate. By the time they hit the highway his breathing was almost back to normal and he could feel the relief coming from Alex through the bond. “Oh yeah, I admit, I was worried there for a minute.”

"Me too," Alex laughed, taking a deep breath as they drove. He could feel his anxiety calming the further they got from base. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to relax a bit more,"I was really worried someone was going to stop us before we got out of there."

“Me too.” Michael admitted. “When the guard waved us through I was finally able to breathe.” He laughed rubbing a hand over his face. They’d made it free and clear. Somehow. “Do we need to worry about the Master Sargent?”

Alex shook his head, "you don't need to worry about him, he will be my problem to deal with at some point." He shrugged, "it's no big deal, I am certain."

Michael wasn’t certain. He didn’t like the idea of Alex taking on Jesse Manes by himself, but he did trust Alex completely so he kept his concerns to himself. They drove in relative silence until they were a couple of towns away from the base then they pulled into a motel to get a room.

After a while, Alex pulled up in front of a small motel off the beaten path, "I don't think they were following us but I think I will get the room with cash just in case," he said before running inside. Coming out a few minutes later, he gave Michael a small smile and pulled the jeep around the back of the building, "you are still good with us sharing a room right?" He asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

Michael couldn't help but watch the road while Alex paid for their room. He didn't think anyone was coming but it was the leftover fear of being caught, captured, worse. He was relieved to see Alex back so quickly. "Yes." he said, and then he realized Alex might be asking because of the thread of nervousness suddenly between them. Honestly Michael couldn't tell where his stopped and Alex's began. He hopped out and grabbed the poorly packed bags before following Alex into their room.

Alex locked the jeep, helping Michael with the bags and opening the door to the small room. He walked in and dropped down in one of the chairs, immediately reaching down to slip off his prosthetic with a sigh, it had been chafing all day. After a minute, he looked up at Michael, sensing all of the different emotions rushing between them.

Michael dropped the bags at the end of the bed and sat. He watched Alex take off his prosthetic, idly, not meaning to stare. His hand unconsciously went to his heart where he could feel the connection with Alex. There was so much going on there and he didn't know how to parse through it. They were going to have to talk and Michael didn't know how to do that very well. He was definitely more of an action kind of guy.

He looked at Michael's hand on his heart and his own moved to the handprint on his own chest, making the connection thrum. He studied Michael for a moment, "hey," he said, gently pushing out of the chair and using it as a crutch to move closer to him, landing in the edge of the bed, "you doing okay?" He asked, knowing that they need to talk.

“I’m okay.” Michael told him softly. “I just think now we’re going to have to talk and I know I’m no good at that.” He admitted. Michael sighed and lowered his hand. “I’m not sure I know the right way to say what needs to be said.”

Alex smiled softly, "you're not that bad at it," he reached and took Michael's hand, "and this bond we have going might help." He scooted a bit closer, "where do you want to start?" He asked, "I feel like we have a lot of topics to discuss," he laughed.

Michael felt a little better with Alex’s hand tucked in his. He thought maybe he was just tired from the adrenaline leaving his body. They were safe now and he needed that feeling to set in. “I know we do.” Michael huffed a laugh. “I have no idea where to start. Maybe I just want to know, are we okay, right now? I’m not asking what the future holds yet, just here together are we okay?” Michael wasn’t even quite sure what he was asking but he knew he needed them to be okay if they were going to cover all the ground that needed covering.

"Right now, yeah, we're okay," he said, nodding slowly. There were so many uncertainties rushing around in his head; he knew his dad was going to be a pain in his ass soon, and he wasn't sure what Michael planned to do with that piece of spaceship they found, and he was still so scared of letting his heart be open to something between them, maybe even more so now that Michael had the chance to possibly leave, but he did know that right now he was glad they were here together.

Michael relaxed just a little more, hearing Alex’s words. “Good.” He whispered. “Good.” Michael squeezed Alex’s hand. “Then I’d like to start with what happened back there, when we found the missing piece. You were sad, I could feel it. What was going on that I missed?”

Alex considered trying to lie again but he knew that Michael could read his feelings so he might as well just be honest. "Honestly?" He asked, biting his lip, "I just- I realized that the only reason you haven't left is because you were waiting to find that last piece..." He looked down and took a deep breath.

Michael wanted to kiss that look from Alex’s face. Anything to make it better. But he knew he needed to be honest because Alex would sense if he were holding something back. “I had planned to put the thing together to see if I could contact someone, but I don’t know if leaving is my endgame anymore.”

He felt an overwhelming rush of hope at Michael's words but he tried his best to push that down, he couldn't let himself get too excited. "Really?" He asked, his voice much more steady than he was expecting it to be, "why is that?" He continued, frowning at Michael.

“Mostly that I have people here who need me. Max, Isobel. You? I hope?” Michael hated feeling so vulnerable but there was nothing for it. He had to trust Alex with his secret most feelings or he might just lose him.

Alex could feel his heart rate increasing as Michael spoke and he looked up, his eyes hopeful. "M-me?" He asked nervously, his hand gently squeezing Michael's as his eyes searched the other man's face, "so you might not leave?" He whispered.

“Of course, you.” Michael told him softly. “I do want to know more about where we came from and I want to know if there’s anyone left out there, but I don’t think I can leave now. So no, it’s not the plan anymore.”

He turned on the bed to look at Michael, unsure of what to even say. Michael was staying here, staying for him and he suddenly felt so much love bubbling between them, the bond almost pulsing and he raised a hand to touch Michael's cheek, a few unshed tears behind his eyes and he nodded slowly.

Michael was hit with a warm rush of affection and love and he leaned into Alex’s hand, his eyes slipping closed. “Alex.” He said quietly opening his eyes to look at Alex. “We have to talk about our future. And I’m afraid.”

The way Michael said his name sent a chill down his spine and he took a minute to study the way Michael's face as it leaned against his hand. Alex nodded, "me too Michael," he whispered, swallowing hard.

Michael nodded too. They were on the same page, as difficult as it may be at least they understood each other. “I think I’m afraid that my words are going to be too clumsy and then I’ll just ruin any chance we have.” He admitted. Michael reaches up to stroke Alex’s cheek mirroring Alex. “I don’t want to screw this up.”

Alex immediately mirrored Michael's movements and leaned into the hand on his cheek, "don't be afraid of that," he shook his head gently, "just please tell me what you are thinking, what you're feeling. It doesn't have to be pretty or eloquent."

“Okay,” He said, “I can do that.” It didn’t ease his nerves but it did give him permission to just talk without worrying about being perfect. “The past couple of days, being with you, have been amazing. Even with the...” he gestured around the room. “Alien charades. It’s shown me that I don’t want to go forward without you. I love you, Alex.” He dropped his hand to Alex’s arm. “I don’t think I can lose you again.”

His heart burst at Michael's words, "I love you too Michael," he whispered, "and I'm terrified of getting hurt or of hurting you again but I-" he took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment, "but I want to give this, us, a real try." He opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Michael's, "I'm all in, if you are."

Michael could feel everything coming through the bond as Alex spoke. It was almost overwhelming, but in the best way. Michael was smiling before he even realized it. “I’m all in.” He told Alex. “Can I kiss you now?” He asked with a grin. He couldn’t help it, he hadn’t dared hope that Alex would be ready to try again after everything Michael put him through the first time.

The smile on Michael's face was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Alex had ever seen and he couldn't help but grin back, he suddenly felt lighter than he had in ages. He laughed quietly and immediately closed the space between them, kissing Michael gently, his hand still cupping the other man's cheek.

Michael’s hands went to Alex’s face, his neck, holding him close and savoring the freedom to do so. The thread of joy and love expanded between them until Michael could no longer distinguish his feelings from Alex’s and the great thing was that they were the same. He tipped Alex’s head to the side carefully and teased his lips with his tongue, seeking more.

Alex let his hand slide into Michael's curls, sighing into the kiss as he moved closer. This kiss was different than any of their others and he easily opened his mouth to Michael's tongue, letting their tongues dance against each other. His free hand grabbed Michael's collar, needing him closer.

At the feeling of Alex’s hand in his hair Michael groaned softly. He slid his arms around Alex and held him tight, never wanting to let go. And now, he realized, he wouldn’t have to. Not really. Oh this kiss would end but it wouldn’t be the last time he held Alex against him. It was only the beginning.

The sound of Michael's moan against his lips sent a rush through him and he pushed deeper into the kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back, the need to breathe overwhelming him and he leaned his forehead against Michael's, "I love you," he whispered, his breath choppy.

Michael tried to catch his breath, but he couldn’t quite let go of Alex. His ragged, I love you, left Michael’s heart feeling so open and full at the same time. “I love you, too.” He managed to say back. This moment was so pure and good that Michael wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to deserve it.

Alex could feel those words echoing through the bond and it made his entire body feel warm. He let his fingers lace through Michael's curls. Alex had honestly never thought they would here, he didn't think they would ever get the chance to be together and happy. With a small smile, he leaned back in, kissing Michael deeply again.


End file.
